freedom's prospector
by zefacchi
Summary: Kita yang mengukir kisah dalam cinta dan masalah. kingdom!au. various (straight) pairing. kumpulan drabble.


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

warn: **STRAIGHT**. positif ooc. monoton. pembunuhan eyd. penggunaan nama kecil. don't like don't read yah

* * *

 **contains of fic:**

karma/manami, hiroto/hinata, yuuma/megu, tomohito/yukiko, nagisa/kaede, ryuunosuke/rinka

.

.

* * *

 **The Healer**

Langit di luar telah berubah gelap, menyisakan bulan yang kini telah menggantung di langit, bercumbu bersama beberapa bintang yang menemani. Di tengah temaram lampu minyak yang menerangi ruangan itu, dua insan berbeda gender duduk berhadapan. Dua cangkir teh menemani kesunyian. Karma duduk bersandar pada kursi, memperhatikan garis wajah gadis di hadapanya. Rambutnya yang panjang mencapai bahu dikepang dua, dan kini agak berantakan setelah seharian bekerja. Dua iris di balik kacamatanya terus menatap cangkir the yang tak tersentuk di hadapannya. Jelas sekali dia tengah salah tingkah.

Karma tersenyum. Gadis itu benar-benar lugu dan polos, namun itulah ketertarikan yang memikatnya, yang membuatnya betah menatap sosoknya berjam-jam.

Tapi itu bukanlah hal penting sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang lebih krusial yang harus dilakukannya. Senyum itu luntur seketika. Lelaki itu menyesap tehnya sejenak, sebelum kemudian berujar dengan volume suara rendah. "Manami," dia memanggil, berharap gadis itu akan menatapnya, "aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu."

Manami tidak mengangkat wajahnya, tak pula menjawab. Firasat buruk terlanjur menghantuinya.

Karma menghela napas, mengumpulkan segenap tenaga sebelum memulai. "Aku akan pergi."

Dia bisa melihat gerakan tubuh gadis itu terhenti.

"Aku akan berlayar untuk berdagang—mungkin akan memakan waktu lama, sekitar empat atau lima bulan," Karma melanjutkan. Wajah Manami memucat, bola matanya melebar di balik lensa kacamata.

Gadis itu menatap tepat pada Karma, ekspresinya sulit dijelaskan. "K-kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku sudah merencakanan pelayaran ini sejak lama, karena kupikir semua sesuai rencana, tapi ternyata tidak" kalimatnya mengundang tanya dari Manami, namun dia abaikan. "Kurasa aku butuh obat-obatan darimu."

"Aku punya banyak jenis obat-obatan yang dibutuhkan dalam pelayaran," Manami berujar, matanya kini beralih pada cangkir tehnya yang masih penuh. "Hanya itu saja tujuanmu datang kemari?"

Dan Manami tidak bodoh untuk sekedar menyadari bahwa perkataannya menyiratkan harapan. Wajahnya merona saat itu juga.

Karma menggeleng, fokusnya jatuh pada wajah merona yang menunduk. Volume suaranya menurun. "Tidak adakah ramuan cinta yang bisa kau berikan untukku?"

Kali ini pun, dia kembali tertuju pada dua iris sewarna tembaga milik Karma. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh punggung tangannya di atas meja.

"Karma-kun," dia berujar, nadanya tegas, "aku tabib, bukan penyihir. Ramuan yang seperti itu—"

"Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku," Karma menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya. "Aku ingin kau ikut denganku, Manami."

Pandangan matanya serius. Bahkan tak menyertakan embel-embel ketika memanggil namanya. Debaran jantung bertambah keras—Manami berharap keheningan takkan memperdengarkan suara jantungnya yang nyaris melompat keluar.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum keberangkatan. Jika kau mau, kita bisa—"

"Maaf, Karma-kun. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa," Manami berujar cepat, rona merahnya masih ada.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah menyiapkan semua—kita akan hidup bahagia bersama. Apa lagi yang kurang?" dia berujar lirih. Manami berusaha keras untuk mengalihkan tatapan dari dua iris kekuningan itu.

"Bukan begitu—kumohon jangan salah paham dulu," dia berusaha menenangkan. "Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi aku punya hal lain yang harus kuprioritaskan."

Karma menunggu, dia tahu betul Manami belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku punya kewajiban pada tempat ini, pada masyarakat yang bergantung padaku, pada semua obat-obatan dan gelar yang sudah kubuat dan harus kupertanggungjawabkan. Aku ingin menikmatinya. Bekerja sebagai tabib seperti sekarang ini adalah pilihanku sendiri, karena aku menikmati saat-saat meramu atau pun menjelajah mencari bahan obat. Aku ingin bebas melakukannya, melakukan hal-hal yang telah kupilih sendiri, tanpa terkekang dengan kewajiban lainnya."

"Kau takkan terkekang. Aku bisa membantumu mencari bahan obat dengan koneksiku, kapan pun kau mau," Karma berusaha menahan nadanya agar tak meninggi. "Apa sebenarnya kau tak mencintaiku?"

"A-apa—kumohon jangan berpikir seperti itu," dia panik, terbata-bata, merah merayap hingga ke telinga, "aku _sangat_ mencintaimu, Karma-kun. Tolong mengertilah, aku punya beberapa hal yang ingin kulakukan … Maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan membenciku."

Karma menghela napas pasrah. "Tidak apa-apa—aku tidak akan membencimu. Ini juga salahku—jatuh cinta dengan gadis sepertimu," dia bangkit dari kursinya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Maaf telah mengganggu."

Manami membelalak. Ada sebagian hatinya yang terasa sakit, terutama ketika sorot mata lelaki itu terlihat nanar, tidak berkobar seperti biasanya. Jelas sekali terpukul. Dia tidak tega melihatnya yang kini berjalan menuju pintu, berniat pergi. Dia tidak bisa membiarkannya.

"T-tunggu, Karma-kun," dia bangkit dari kursi, berjalan mendekati Karma yang tinggal selangkah lagi menuju pintu.

Lelaki itu menoleh, menunggu.

 _Apa boleh buat._

Manami menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya," ujarnya pelan, suaranya nyaris teredam dengan debaran jantung dan rona merahnya yang makin pekat. Karma sedikit membelalak, mungkin tak percaya akan mendapat persetujuan secepat ini.

"Tapi," Karma membelalak dalam diam, sedikit kaget namun menanti, "tolong beri aku waktu sekitar lima bulan untuk bebas bersenang-senang dengan pekerjaanku."

Satu alisnya terangkat. "Lima bulan? Itu berarti—"

Manami mengangguk cepat. "Berlayarlah, dan kembalilah dengan selamat—aku akan menunggumu. Setelahnya, aku akan mengikuti semua keputusanmu."

Keterkejutan yang tergambar di wajah Karma nampak jelas, namun hanya sekejap. Dengan cepat digantikan rona merah yang menyapu tipis, dan senyum tulus yang tersungging. Wajahnya menunduk, hingga mendekat pada wajah gadis itu, menyibakkan poninya, sebelum mencium keningnya lembut.

"A-apa—"

"Terimakasih untuk jawabanmu," Karma mengusap helaian hitam itu pelan. "Simpanlah ciuman di bibirmu untuk di altar kelak. Sampai jumpa lima bulan lagi—

"—Akabane Manami-san."

Lima bulan—dan dia tak bisa menahan gejolak gembira dalam hatinya.

.

.

* * *

 **The Dancer**

Jalanan itu memang selalu padat dikunjungi oleh orang-orang. Sebuah jalan batu yang seakan diperuntukkan khusus untuk mereka yang bergumul dengan kerasnya dunia seni; terbukti dari tepian jalan yang dipenuh berbagai karya seni, pertunjukan musik, tarian, atau pun nyanyian.

Di antara kerumunan orang-orang, Hiroto berjalan, berusaha menahan tudung jubah putihnya agar tetap menutupi hingga bagian kening—menyembunyikan helaian rambut yang sekiranya bisa membongkar identitasnya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyadari kehadirannya di sini; tak ada yang boleh mengetahui pelariannya dari istana.

Ini bukan kali pertama—sudah tak terhitung seberapa sering dia kabur dari istana kediamannya, dengan media apa pun yang menunjang. Entah itu dari jendela, pintu belakang, istal—sangat menguntungkan karena dia telah mengetahui dengan pasti lika-liku istana. Sejauh ini, dia belum pernah ketahuan, dan dia tidak boleh ketahuan. Ada hal penting yang selalu menjadi tujuan pelariannya.

Ketika dia tiba di sudut jalan, pandangan matanya terpaku pada kerumunan yang jauh lebih ramai. Beberapa kali sorakan dan tepuk tangan terlontar, nyaris mengalahkan suara musik pengiring.

Dia berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu, berusaha menyusup di antara keramaian yang menyesakkan, mengabaikan kernyitan dari orang di sekitarnya. Sesekali, harus bersusah payah menahan tudungnya agar tak terlepas. Dia ingin tahu objek apa yang menjadi perhatian mereka. Hingga akhirnya, dia mencapai bagian depan dari kerumunan itu.

Saat itu juga, senyumnya mengembang, menyiratkan kepuasan yang mendalam. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

 _Ketemu._

Di hadapannya, seorang gadis berambut pendek kecoklatan menari dengan lincah mengikuti irama musik, berbalut kostum tari khas kerajaan, ditambah selendang panjang yang menjuntai, ikut menari seiring gerakan. Di kakinya, melingkar gelang emas dengan lonceng yang berbunyi ketika kaki dihentak.

Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Hiroto tetap berada di sana, menikmati tiap gerakannya. Hingga ketika musik pengiring terhenti, dan tari tersebut ditutup dengan tubuhnya yang membungkuk, tepuk tangan dan sorakan menggelegar, nyaris menggetarkan tempat itu. Beberapa kelopak bunga turun bagaikan hujan, dilemparkan orang-orang yang kelewat antusias pada si penari yang tersenyum sebagai respon.

Dia menunggu beberapa saat ketika para penonton melempar koin-koin emas dalam jumlah banyak ke sebuah mangkuk tanah liat yang diletak di samping kaki gadis itu, sebelum beranjak menjauh. Sampai akhirnya, hanya menyisakan dirinya dan si gadis yang kini terduduk di trotoar baru, meneguk air mineral dalam botol yang disodorkan salah satu dari pemain musik yang mengiringi performanya.

Hiroto mendekat, senyumnya mengembang. "Tarian yang bagus, Hinata-san," dia ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Hinata, yang hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil. Ada sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kabur lagi?" dia bertanya, tangannya mengambil mangkuk tanah liat tersebut.

"Aku ingin menemuimu," Hiroto melemaskan punggung, bertumpu pada dua telapak tangan. "Tarianmu benar-benar indah."

"Terimakasih," kedua iris kecoklatannya fokus pada isi mangkuk tanah liat yang penuh terisi koin-koin emas. "Syukurlah, hari ini bisa dapat sebanyak ini."

Diam-diam Hiroto tersenyum. Pertama kali dia bertemu Hinata, adalah ketika festival musim semi tiga bulan lalu, di mana gadis itu diundang untuk menari di podium, dikelilingi sorakan dan tepuk tangan yang jauh lebih meriah. Dia ingat, sejak itu, dia telah terpesona. Berulang kali melakukan pelarian demi menemuinya.

Dia membuka mulut, berusaha mengajak gadis itu berbincang. "Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi penari, Hinata-san?"

Hinata menatapnya, sedikit heran. "Tidak begitu lama, mungkin baru satu tahun."

"Satu tahun? Padahal, kau terlihat seperti profesional. Apa ada yang mengajarimu?" dia berseru antusias.

"Tidak, kok. Aku mempelajarinya sendiri—aku tidak punya uang untuk menyewa pengajar. Tujuanku menari di sini adalah untuk mencari uang."

"Mencari uang?" Hiroto mengulang. Hinata mengangguk sekilas, nadanya melemah.

"Ibuku sakit-sakitan, mau tidak mau aku harus bekerja untuk mencari biaya berobat," dia mengalihkan pandangan, kembali pada mangkuk tanah liatnya. "Memang sulit sih—penghasilan juga sedikit. Tapi, aku menyukainya. Menari memang hobiku sejak dulu."

"Bukankah ada pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan uang banyak dengan cepat?"

"Ada, tapi jenis pekerjaan yang—yah, kau tahu seperti apa … Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Ibuku pun pasti takkan senang. Lebih baik seperti ini," Hinata berdiri, tangannya terentang, mangkuk tanah liat kembali dia letakkan di trotoar batu. "Di sini, aku bebas! Bebas melakukan apa yang kusuka, bebas untuk menari, bebas membentangkan sayapku tanpa ada yang mengekang!"

Senyumnya mengembang. Angin yang berhembus mendadak menerpa wajah dan anak-anak rambutnya.

Sebuah penggambaran kebebasan yang sangat tepat untuknya, begitu pikir Hiroto.

Hinata kembali duduk, wajahnya merona. "Yah, aku tak sepertimu yang bisa menghamburkan banyak uang dengan gampang."

"Menjadi pangeran itu tak seindah yang kau pikirkan, lho," Hiroto memeluk kedua lutut, matanya menatap tepat pada Hinata. "Memang kau memiliki banyak uang—tapi kau tidak bebas. Sehari-hari akan selalu terkurung di balik tembok istana, tiap gerakan dibatasi peraturan. Menjadi seperti dirimu justru jauh lebih menyenangkan."

"Mungkin tidak, dengan kondisi ekonomi keluargaku yang begitu parah."

"Begitu juga aku, dengan statusku. Setiap orang selalu punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Bukankah begitu?"

Hinata menatapnya lekat sejenak, sebelum mengukir senyum. "Kurasa kau benar,"

Hiroto menyeringai. Mendadak, sebuah ide muncul di pikirannya.

"Mungkin, untuk masalah keuanganmu, aku bisa membantu."

Seketika kedua mata gadis itu melebar. "Yang benar?"

"Tapi, kau harus menukarkannya dengan kebebasanmu," satu alisnya terangkat, tidak mengerti. Hiroto menggenggam tangan Hinata, wajahnya mendekat. "Mau tidak, menemaniku—berdua, terkurung di istana?"

Rona merah di wajah Hinata muncul, warnanya jauh lebih pekat. Seringai Hiroto tampak sangat usil di matanya.

Apa-apaan … dia?

.

.

* * *

 **The Princess**

Di dalam koridor istana yang berdinding kelabu, Yuuma melangkah cepat, setengah berlari. Napasnya terengah-engah ketika dia mencapai pintu berdaun dua di ujung koridor. Dia mengusap keringat di pelipis dengan punggung tangan, merapikan pakaiannya terlebih dahulu, sebelum mengetuk pintu. Dia tentunya tahu tatakrama dan takkan menerobos seenak jidat.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan. Yuuma mengulang. "Tuan Putri, bolehkah saya masuk?"

Butuh waktu agak lama, hingga suaranya terdengar. "Masuklah."

Kenop pintu didorong, pintu membuka sedikit. Yuuma melangkah masuk, menapakkan kaki dalam ruang tidur besar dengan dinding bercat putih gading. Tepat di atas tempat tidur besar berkelambu, seorang gadis duduk membelakangi pintu, menghadap pada pintu menuju balkon.

Yuuma tersenyum kecil, kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya. Langkahnya mendekat, pelan tapi pasti. "Tuan Putri, Anda belum bersiap-siap?"

Gadis itu menoleh, wajahnya datar. Tubuh tingginya berbalut gaun tidur putih yang hanya menutupi sampai sebatas paha.

"Aku baru mau bersiap-siap," jawabnya, nadanya tegas.

"Untunglah. Kupikir Tuan Putri lupa mengenai acara perjodohan hari ini," Yuuma menepuk dada, lega.

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa tentang itu," sang Putri mengikat rambut kecoklatannya yang panjang di belakang kepala. "Pilihkan gaun untuk kupakai ke acara nanti, Yuuma."

Yuuma membungkuk, menghormat. Setelahnya langsung melesat menuju sebuah pintu di seberang tempat tidur, yang menghubungkan ke ruangan kecil berisi beragam pakaian sang Putri. Sembari menyusuri, memilah-milah tiap pakaian yang berbaris rapi di gantungan.

Hampir semua pakaian yang dimilikinya didominasi oleh celana panjang—atau mungkin, pakaian olahraga. Ada beragam jenis pakaian berkuda atau pun pakaian untuk latihan pedang, dan cukup sulit baginya mencari gaun formal yang feminim.

Melihatnya, Yuuma tersenyum geli. Ya, dia tahu dengan jelas seperti apa sang Putri yang telah dilayaninya selama hampir sepuluh tahun. Putri Megu—begitulah cara orang-orang memanggilnya—putri tunggal kerajaan, dengan sifat dan pembawaan yang tegas serta pemberani. Kelihaiannya dalam bidang bela diri dan berkuda membuatnya jauh dari kata anggun. Kadang, hal ini disesali oleh penghuni istana. Namun, apa boleh buat.

Yuuma menarik sebuah gaun dari gantungan. Sebuah gaun merah muda cerah yang simpel tapi anggun. Tersenyum, dia segera keluar dari lemari, menghampiri Megu yang tetap duduk di tempat tidur, menyesap teh yang mungkin dibawa oleh pelayan lain.

"Tuan Putri, saya rasa ini cocok untuk Anda," Yuuma berujar pelan, gaun tersebut disampirkan di tangan kirinya.

Tapi, reaksi yang didapatkannya dari Megu hanyalah tatapan kosong tanpa gairah. Membuat yang dituju salah tingkah.

"Apa Tuan Putri tidak menyukainya?"

Megu menggeleng, wajahnya datar. "Bukan begitu, aku hanya kepikiran tentang … perjodohan ini."

"Ini kali ketiga dalam dua tahun," Yuuma berujar. "Apakah Anda akan menolaknya lagi?"

"Kau pasti mengerti pemikiranku lebih dari siapa pun, Yuuma," dia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja nakas, pandangannya tertuju pada kedua tangannya di atas paha. "Aku tidak ingin mengikuti perjodohan ini sama sekali."

"Saya tahu. Tapi, saya tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mendukung keinginan Anda. Saya pun, kalau bisa, tak ingin Anda mengikutinya—"

Yuuma segera berhenti, matanya membelalak. Tanpa sadar, mulutnya bergerak sendiri, mengatakan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya diungkapkan. Apa Megu mendengarnya? Diam-diam dia melirik gadis itu, berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi tenang walau jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

Namun Megu menanggapinya dengan senyum kecut. "Perjodohan ini hanya bermaksud untuk mempertahan kerajaan dengan mengorbankan perasaan. Aku sudah mengerti sejak dulu, tapi tetap tak bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapinya. Aku tidak mau."

"Tuan Putri, kalau boleh saya tahu, kenapa Anda selalu menolak? Bukankah calon yang dipilihkan oleh Paduka Raja dan Ratu tidak begitu buruk dalam segi apa pun?" Yuuma berusaha memperhalus tiap kata, berharap Megu takkan tersinggung.

Megu beralih menatapnya. "Yuuma, mencintai seseorang tak hanya sekedar melihat penampilan, kepintaran, atau pun harta," gadis itu berdiri, tatapannya sejalan dengan langkahnya menuju balkon. "Alasanku selalu menolak semua perjodohan, adalah karena aku ingin menikah dengan cinta."

Yuuma berjalan mendekat, berdiri di pintu balkon sementara Megu membelakanginya, memandangi atap-atap rumah yang tersusun rapi di sepanjang jalan. Angin sejuk mengibarkan rambut kecoklatannya.

"Jadi, Anda bukannya tidak ingin menikah?"

"Mungkin keduanya," tatapannya kini menatap langit yang mendung. "Hampir semua orang yang menginginkanku bukan karena mencintaiku, tetapi karena statusku sebagai putri tunggal kerajaan. Aku ingin menemukan, seseorang yang melihatku bukan sebagai putri, melainkan sebagai diriku sendiri," kini tubuhnya berbalik, Yuuma bisa melihat ekspresinya dengan jelas. Seperti campuran antara tenang, kesal, namun pasrah. "Tapi, mana mungkin itu terjadi. Aku tidak anggun seperti gadis lain, juga tidak cantik."

"Sama sekali tidak."

Megu mendongak, menatap pada Yuuma yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. Senyum lelaki itu terukir lembut menenangkan ketika dia berdiri di depannya, jarak mereka bahkan kurang dari tiga langkah.

"Tuan Putri memang tidak feminim seperti gadis pada umumnya, tapi itulah yang membuat berbeda. Anda punya kecantikan tersendiri, kecantikan yang murni dan tidak dibuat-buat. Cantik sebagaimana diri Anda sendiri. Suatu saat, Anda akan menemukan orang yang sungguh mencintai dan menerima diri Anda."

"Itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi," gadis itu berujar. "Aku selalu terkurung di istana ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menemukan orang seperti itu jika aku bahkan tak mengenal satu orang pun di kota ini—selain penghuni istana?"

Yuuma tersenyum, makin lebar dibanding sebelumnya. "Anda tidak perlu mencarinya ke luar sana, jika orang tersebut berdiri di hadapan Anda."

Kedua mata membelalak menatapnya, rona merah pekat menyapu permukaan wajah. Sesaat hanya hening yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Yuuma," Megu memanggilnya pelan di sela-sela desiran angin, matanya tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. "Persiapkan semua yang kubutuhkan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menghadiri perjodohan itu—dan menolaknya. Kurasa aku sudah punya seseorang yang kupilih sendiri."

Senyum keduanya mengembang.

.

.

* * *

 **The Writer**

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi seorang Tomohito untuk menghampiri bukit kecil di sudut kota ketika akhir minggu. Tak ingat kapan pertama kali dia memulai kebiasaan ini, namun kedatangannya pun bukan tanpa alasan, tentu ada maksud lain.

Menemui seorang gadis, misalnya.

Langkahnya telah mencapai puncak bukit. Di depan matanya, kini terdapat hamparan rumput luas, yang diselingi bunga-bunga beragam warna. Sebuah pohon tinggi menjulang di antaranya, berdiri kokoh sendirian. Tepat di bawah rindangnya pohon itu, dia bisa melihat figur seorang gadis yang duduk bersandar pada batang pohon yang besar.

Dia tersenyum, rona merah tipis mulai muncul di pipinya.

"Yukiko-san, sudah lama menunggu?" Tomohito menghampirinya, perkataannya nampak membuat si gadis terkejut dan spontan langsung menoleh dari sebuah buku di pangkuannya.

"Kau membuatku terkejut," Yukiko tersenyum kecil. "Aku belum lama di sini, tenang saja. Duduklah, Tomohito-kun."

Tomohito dengan segera mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Saat itulah dia baru menyadari betapa banyak buku-buku tebal yang terhampar di sekitar Yukiko, yang kini kembali fokus menulis di bukunya. Dia hanya tersenyum, tentu tahu seberapa maniaknya Yukiko terhadap dunia sastra.

Pikirannya menerawang, dia sudah lama mengenal gadis ini, sampai-sampai sulit mengingat bagaimana awal mula mereka bisa akrab. Yang dia tahu, Yukiko bukanlah gadis sembarangan. Keluarganya merupakan bangsawan terkenal yang bergerak di bidang industri. Jelas bukanlah gelar yang bisa disejajarkan dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang prajurit kerajaan.

Tatapannya kembali pada gadis itu, yang kini mencoreti bukunya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Yukiko-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu tampak terkejut. "T-tentu saja aku baik. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau bersikap agak aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Wajahnya menunduk ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar. Angin yang berhembus menyibakkan rambut hitamnya yang panjang. Sorot matanya sendu.

"Bukan hal penting kok—aku hanya bertengkar lagi dengan Ayahku."

Tomohito membelalak. Gadis itu memaklumi. Pandangannya masih fokus pada buku tulisnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ayahmu?"

"Seperti biasanya," Yukiko meletakkan pena bulunya, mungkin telah lelah menulis, "Ayah menemukan buku tulisku ini tadi pagi. Dia benar-benar marah karena aku masih melanjutkan hobi menulisku."

Tomohito menggigit bibir. Dia telah mengerti latar belakang keluarga Yukiko dan masalah yang dihadapinya; masalah krusial yang menimpa anak-anak bangsawan pada umumnya. Sebagai pewaris keluarga dan bisnis, tentunya ada banyak bekal yang dibebankan, juga pengorbanan pada hal-hal tak penting yang tak berhubungan dengan bisnis.

Yukiko adalah contoh nyata.

"Ayahku orang yang keras. Dia menginginkanku untuk menjadi penerus bisnis keluarga kami—walau sudah berulang kali kukatakan, aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Tapi, bukankah bagus jika kau meneruskan bisnis? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari kerja—kau bisa hidup dengan gampang," Tomohito bertanya, barangkali berusaha menghibur.

"Dengan mengorbankan impian dan perasaanku sendiri?" angin kembali berhembus ketika kedua matanya menantang desirannya, menatap langit siang yang biru cerah. "Aku hanya ingin menjalani hal yang memang kusenangi, tidak terikat pada hal lain yang tak pernah kuminati. Bukankah hidup ini diberikan agar kita bebas mengukir kisah kita sendiri?"

Tomohito menatapnya takjub. Yukiko memang bukan gadis biasa—dia punya pemikiran yang berbeda dari gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Gelar bangsawan bukan hanya titel di luar, tapi hatinya pun demikian.

"Memang benar kalau kita harus menggapai apa yang kita impikan dalam hidup, tapi percayalah, terkadang itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Ayahmu," Tomohito tersenyum tipis, mengalihkan pandangan Yukiko di sampingnya. "Hidup tidak semudah itu, lho. Ada pengorbanan jika ingin mencapai keinginan—kita tidak bisa memilih satu dan meninggalkan yang lain. Aku sudah mengalaminya sendiri."

Yukiko menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan—perekonomian keluargaku begitu sulit. Aku terpaksa bekerja sebagai prajurit istana demi mereka—walau pekerjaan ini sangat beresiko dan aku tak pernah menyukainya. Bukankah menjadi sepertimu lebih menyenangkan? Aku selalu menginginkannya—bisa hidup tanpa kesusahan, dengan masa depan yang terjamin."

Gadis itu menatapnya lekat. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, baru kali ini Tomohito bercerita panjang lebar mengenai masalah dirinya—selama ini, selalu Yukiko-lah yang bercerita, menuangkan isi hati yang dipendam sendirian. Barangkali lelaki itu ingin meyakinkannya mengenai pilihan Ayahnya tentang impiannya.

Namun, itu tidak berlaku padanya. Persepsi yang berbeda membuat pemikiran itu tak bisa memperngaruhinya sedikit pun.

Yukiko tersenyum. "Bukankah dalam hidup ada tantangan yang harus dilewati? Sama seperti sebuah buku—jika di dalamnya tak ada konflik, buku itu takkan menarik untuk dibaca," gadis itu duduk tegap, punggungnya menjauhi batang pohon. "Memang lebih mudah jika aku memilih untuk mengikuti Ayahku, tapi itu takkan seru, 'kan? Menghadapi tantangan justru akan membuat hidup kita tidak monoton. Seekor burung pun takkan senang dikurung, bahkan dalam sangkar emas. Dia akan lebih memilih mengepakkan sayapnya di alam liar yang berbahaya, bukankah begitu?"

Tomohito mengehela napas, namun mengukir senyum. Tubuhnya bersandar lemas pada batang pohon. "Kau ini benar-benar berbeda … pemikiranmu sangat berbeda dari orang-orang pada umumnya. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Ayahmu begitu kesulitan menanganimu."

"He-eh, begitukah?"

"Tapi itu yang membuatmu mempesona," saat itu, tangannya reflek mengusap pipi Yukiko dengan satu tangannya. "Kelihaianmu dalam bermain kata saat berargumen memang sulit untuk dibantah—mungkin itulah daya tarik yang membuatku terpesona padamu."

Dia bahkan tak menyadari makna kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya. Untaian kata yang terdengar indah, setidaknya begitulah pikir Yukiko, yang akhirnya memilih untuk bersandar pada bahu Tomohito. Kedua matanya terpejam, pipinya merona merah.

Tak jauh beda dengan subjek yang menjadi tempat sandaran, yang kini wajahnya semerah tomat. "Y-Yukiko-san—"

"Ne, Tomohito-kun. Sepertinya, aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau yang mewarisi bisnis itu. Kau menginginkannya, 'kan?"

Kaget, tentu saja. "E-eh? Kenapa aku? Bukankah itu bisnis keluargamu—"

Matanya membelalak lebar. Rona merah di wajah makin pekat.

Gadis itu memang lihai bermain kata.

.

.

* * *

 **The Actress**

Kembali ruangan besar beratap tinggi itu dibanjiri tepuk tangan dan sorakan yang meriah, seiring dengan tirai merah yang turun menutupi panggung. Pementasan hari ini pun sukses besar, bahkan lebih dari biasanya, setidaknya itulah pendapatnya.

Seusai pementasan itu, Nagisa mencuri kesempatan untuk masuk lewat pintu belakang gedung pementasan yang membawanya menuju ke _backstage_. Sebetulnya, tidak ada yang boleh memasuki selain staf yang terlibat dalam pementasan. Berterimakasihlah pada kemampuannya yang telah dipatenkan bertahun-tahun, sehingga menyusup bukan lagi suatu hal yang sulit.

Langkahnya pelan menyusuri lorong, dengan tangan membawa buket bunga. Sepanjang lorong, bisa dilihatnya orang-orang yang sibuk merapikan properti, tak sedikit pun memperdulikannya.

Setidaknya, itu menguntungkan.

Nagisa tersenyum, dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu di sudut lorong yang sepi. Sebuah perkamen tertempel di pintu, bertuliskan nama si pemilik ruangan. Dia perlu memastikannya berulang-ulang, menghindari jika dia salah ruangan, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu itu—tanpa mengetuk sama sekali.

Pintu tersebut berderit pelan saat terbuka. Menghadirkan pemandangan ruangan besar dengan gantungan-gantungan baju dari besi dengan berbagai kostum yang tersusun rapi. Berseberangan dengan pintu, terdapat sebuah meja rias dengan cermin besar dan alat-alat kosmetik yang berserakan. Di depan meja rias tersebut, seorang gadis duduk membelakanginya. Rambut kehijauannya panjang bergelombang melewati bahu.

Dia tersenyum. "Selamat atas pementasannya, Kaede."

Gadis itu menoleh dengan cepat, wajahnya tampak berseri.

"Nagisa! Kupikir kau tidak akan datang," Kaede memutar tubuhnya, kini menghadap Nagisa yang telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkannya. Ini pementasan terbesar yang pernah kau ikuti, 'kan?"

Nagisa menyerahkan buket bunga putih itu Kaede, yang menerimanya dengan pandangan yang terpaku.

"Hanya staf yang boleh memasuki bagian belakang panggung," Kaede berkata mendadak. "Darimana kau menyusup, Nagisa?"

Lelaki itu menatapnya datar. "Dari pintu belakang—tentu saja. Seperti biasanya."

"Kau memang belum berubah, ya."

Nagisa menatapnya bingung. Kaede sepertinya punya maksud lain dari tiap perkataannya. Dua tangan kecil itu menggenggam erat buket bunga yang dibawanya. Pandangannya jatuh ke lantai. Tubuhnya agak bergetar, mungkin ragu.

"Em, Nagisa. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu, sebagai hadiah atas suksesnya pementasanku kali ini?"

Satu alisnya terangkat. Agaknya heran. Sudah berapa kali Kaede mengikuti pementasan sejak dia memulai karir, dan inilah pertama kalinya gadis itu meminta hadiah darinya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Kaede hari ini; itulah yang bisa dia tangkap.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kaede?"

Jemari yang menggenggam buket bunga meremasnya makin kuat, ada getaran kecil yang tercipta. Tampaknya dia begitu takut untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dia inginkan. Selama hampir semenit, dua iris emasnya hanya terfokus pada lantai. Hingga beberapa detik, barulah dia berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Nagisa, kumohon. Berhentilah menjadi pencuri."

Nada suaranya lemah, begitu pun sorot matanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Nagisa yang kini membelalak, tidak percaya. Berharap telinganya salah menangkap kalimat yang terlontar.

"Kumohon. Bukankah masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang bisa kau lakukan, tanpa menanggung resiko besar jika sewaktu-waktu kau tertangkap?"

Ah, dia mengerti sekarang. Kecemasan Kaede nampak sangat jelas—garis wajahnya, tiap kata yang dia lontarkan, semua hanya berdasar pada satu alasan. Nagisa menggeser kursi di sudut ruangan, kemudian mendudukkan diri di depan Kaede.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri tentang pekerjaanku sebagai pencuri, Kaede. Kau tahu sendiri, bagaimana kondisi ekonomi keluargaku, bagaimana Ibuku pun turut bekerja keras untukku semenjak Ayah pergi dari rumah," Nagisa menatap lekat pada mata lawan bicaranya, menguncinya.

"Tapi, kau tak harus menjadi pencuri!"

"Itu cara paling cepat untuk mendapatkan uang, 'kan? Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaanku, aku pasti takkan tertangkap. Tenanglah."

Nagisa menggenggam tangan Kaede yang masih setia meremas buket bunga, sekedar menenangkan. Tapi yang dituju menolak.

"Nagisa, aku serius!"

"Kenapa kau sangat bersikeras?"

Kaede terdiam, tampak terkejut. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, merangkai kata-kata yang akan dia lontarkan sebagai jawaban. Hening menyelimuti mereka sampai sekitar tiga puluh detik kemudian, dia membuka mulut.

"Aku hanya ingin bebas bersamamu," dua bola matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku ingin bebas bersamamu tanpa harus merasa takut atau cemas mengenai keselamatanmu—aku ingin kita berdua bisa bebas."

Bebas?

Sepertinya bermain peran sebagai orang lain telah membuatnya berpikir seperti orang lain. Ini bahkan pertama kalinya Nagisa mendengar kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut Kaede yang biasanya bertingkah kekanak-kanakan.

Sebegitu khawatirkah Kaede padanya?

Lelaki itu hanya diam, tak mampu menjawab apa pun. Memberi kesempatan pada Kaede untuk kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, mungkin bisa disebut menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya.

"Nagisa, hanya itu yang kuminta darimu. Aku sudah lama memikirkannya, tapi aku selalu memendamnya—menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Karena aku tahu; kau tak suka jika aku menyinggung pekerjaanmu. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja …"

Nagisa kembali menggenggam tangan Kaede. Ekspresinya menyiratkan kebingungan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Haruskah dia menuruti permintaan Kaede, atau menolaknya dengan halus?

Tapi Kaede bahkan hampir menangis. Gadis itu benar-benar serius mengkhawatirkannya, ekspresinya tak berbohong sedikit pun.

Satu tangannya terkepal erat, mengumpulkan segenap tekad.

"Apa boleh buat. Baiklah. Aku … akan mengabulkannya."

Kaede mengangkat wajah, menatapnya lekat.

"Aku senang mendengar isi hatimu—kau begitu peduli padaku. Mungkin, ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasnya."

Senyum di wajah Kaede merekah. "Nagisa …"

"Aku akan berhenti menjadi pencuri. Aku juga akan mencari pekerjaan lain. Karena itu," Nagisa menghentikan kalimatnya selagi dia beranjak dari kursi, "kuharap kau mau menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu selesai terucap, Nagisa segera berjalan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Kaede yang masih terduduk dengan tatapan bingung.

Apa maksud perkataannya?

Pertanyaan itu segera terjawab ketika bunyi pintu ditutup terdengar, saat Kaede baru menyadari buket bunga yang sedari tadi dia genggam.

Buket bunga yang semuanya berisi bunga gardenia putih.

.

.

* * *

 **The Butcher**

Hiruk pikuk pasar terdengar seperti biasanya, bukan lagi hal aneh. Jalanan batu ramai dipadati, toko-toko yang terbuka di tiap sisi jalan menjadi penghias. Di tengah-tengah keramaian, Ryuunosuke berjalan, menuntun kuda hitamnya. Beberapa orang melihatnya dengan pandangan takut karena ukuran kudanya yang jauh lebih besar, juga anak panah yang dibawanya di punggung, beserta busur yang dia genggam di satu tangan.

Dalam sekali lihat, orang-orang sudah bisa menebak sebagian besar identitas dirinya.

Lelaki itu terus berjalan, menyusuri jalanan batu, hingga dia tiba di sudut pasar. Di sebuah toko kecil dengan dua tingkat berdiri kokoh, seakan terasing dari keramaian.

Ryuunosuke menambatkan kudanya di depan toko. Tak lupa mengambil bungkusan yang tadi diletaknya di punggung sang kuda, sebelum memasuki kios tersebut. Saat pintu terbuka, aroma amis daging menyapa indra penciumannya. Berpuluh-puluh daging segar berjejer di meja-meja pemotongan, ada beberapa pula yang digantung di langit-langit. Pisau daging besar berkilat, tertambat pada salah satu meja kayu, beserta darah yang menyelimuti.

Sekilas, toko ini terlihat menyeramkan.

Pandangannya jatuh pada seorang gadis yang berdiri membelakanginya, tangannya menggenggam sebuah anak panah mainan. Pandangan matanya menatap lurus pada perkamen bergambar lingkaran-lingkaran merah yang tertempel di dinding di hadapannya. Tampaknya gadis itu belum menyadari kehadirannya.

Ryuunosuke diam, tidak berniat memanggil. Dia menunggu hingga gadis itu mengambil ancang-ancang. Kemudian, dengan sekali lempar, anak panah mainan di tangannya terlempar lurus menuju perkamen. Dan anak panah itu menancap tepat di tengah-tengah lingkaran merah tersebut.

Dia menyunggingkan senyum. "Seperti biasa, selalu tepat sasaran."

Gadis itu menoleh cepat, kaget. Matanya yang kehijauan menatap lekat, ada sebersit rasa kesal.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Belum terlalu lama, kok."

Lelaki itu menyeret kursi kayu tanpa sandaran dari bawah meja kayu, dan menariknya mendekat. Si gadis yang menatapnya ikut melakukan hal yang sama, hingga kini mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Ada tujuan apa kemari?"

"Hanya mampir sebentar. Kebetulan aku berhasil menangkap seekor rusa. Aku sudah membersihkan darahnya," Ryuunosuke mengulurkan bungkusan yang dibalut kain putih tersebut.

Gadis itu ragu-ragu menerimanya. "T-terimakasih."

"Ini tidak gratis, lho."

Dia terkesiap menatapnya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Setelah ini, aku ingin pergi berburu lagi," lelaki itu menatapnya lekat. "Ikutlah denganku, Rinka."

Rinka menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membelalak. Bungkusan itu masih berada di pangkuannya, dia genggam kuat-kuat.

"Kemampuanmu memanah benar-benar hebat. Jika kau ikut, kita bisa menangkap lebih banyak buruan. Menguntungkan, bukan?"

"Begitukah?" Rinka berujar pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa."

Ryuunosuke menghela napas. Entah sudah keberapa kali kalimat itu terlontar tiap kali dia menanyakan hal yang sama. Dia tidak pernah bertanya lebih jauh mengenai alasan tersebut, karena menurutnya, Rinka pasti akan menghindar. Namun tetap saja rasa penasaran itu terus menggelayuti.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu menolak ajakanku? Bukankah bagus jika bakatmu bisa berkembang di luar sana?"

Rinka tampak gelisah, berupaya menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya, aku pun berpikir begitu …" suara halusnya mengudara, tertangkap jelas tiap katanya.

"Kau tidak suka berburu, ya?"

Gelengan yang dia dapat sebagai respon. "Aku menyukainya, kok. Berburu di alam bebas, menunggangi kuda sambil memanah mangsa—pasti terasa menyenangkan."

"Lantas?"

Dan dia tahu dia tak bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan yang diajukan, melihat Ryuunosuke yang kini terus menatapnya, menuntut jawaban. Gadis itu menelan ludah gugup.

"Kau tahu, aku harus menjaga tempat ini—tempat yang diwariskan orangtuaku kepadaku," Rinka menjawab, senyumnya kecut. "Yeah, sebenarnya, mereka memang tak pernah memaksaku untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Tapi, aku merasa berhutang budi. Mereka membesarkanku dengan bisnis ini, aku merasa tidak enak jika meninggalkannya seenaknya."

Mulutnya terkatup rapat, penuturan Rinka barusan ialah yang pertama kalinya dia dengar. Satu fakta yang berhasil dia dapatkan: gadis itu memang selalu bertampang cuek, tapi ternyata dalam hati dia selalu memikirkan orang lain.

"Kenapa ragu? Orangtuamu tak melarang, 'kan? Lakukan saja."

"Tapi, aku—aku tidak berani …" Rinka menggigit bibirnya. "Aku takut untuk mengatakan keinginanku pada mereka—aku takut kalau mereka akan kecewa …"

"Rinka, kau tahu, pekerjaan apa pun tidak akan berjalan baik jika kau tak menyukainya. Kau harus lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri."

Rinka mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Namun ekspresinya tetap sama.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku pun ingin sekali bebas melakukan hobiku, bebas menikmati hal yang kusuka. Tapi, aku harus tetap di sini—aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak melakukan keduanya?"

Ryuunosuke mendekat, kursinya digeser. Rinka menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau bisa melakukan keduanya, 'kan? Kau bisa berburu dengan bebas di luar sana, memanah sesuka hatimu—dan hasil buruanmu bisa kau jual di toko daging ini. Dengan begitu, kau bisa melakukan hobimu tanpa perlu mengecewakan siapa pun."

Dia menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya, bola matanya melebar sedikit. "Ryuunosuke-kun …"

Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum. "Kau hanya perlu mengutarakan isi hatimu—jangan memendam semuanya sendirian. Kau takkan bisa menemukan jalan keluar jika kau memaksa untuk menyelesaikannya seorang diri. Aku selalu di pihakmu. Ceritakan saja semua yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

Kesepuluh jemari itu bertautan, Rinka menatapnya dalam. Rona merah muncul menyelimuti pipi.

"T-terimakasih, Ryuunosuke-kun."

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Raut wajahnya berubah total—sorot kedua matanya menyiratkan keyakinan.

"Aku ingin pergi …"

Jawaban yang sangat dinantikan. Ryuunosuke tersenyum puas, dia segera bangkit dari kursinya. "Bagus. Kurasa, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang—kita juga harus membeli busur untukmu, soalnya aku hanya punya satu."

"T-tunggu!" Rinka berseru ketika lelaki itu berniat untuk membuka pintu, beranjak pergi keluar. "Kenapa kau begitu ngotot memintaku aku ikut berburu bersamamu?"

Lelaki itu berbalik menghadapnya. "Kenapa? Sudah jelas, 'kan? Aku ingin kau mengembangkan bakatmu lebih jauh lagi."

"A-apa … hanya itu?"

Ryuunosuke tersenyum kecil, tangannya menepuk puncak kepala Rinka dengan lembut.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu lebih lama."

Rona merah di wajah Rinka makin pekat.

.

.

 **The End.**

* * *

note: gardenia (hanakotoba): cinta rahasia/cinta yang _murni_.

.

 **a/n** : sebenarnya ini self challenge yang dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi, karena sejatinya suka sama semua karakter cewe di 3E—apalagi di arc pulau (*´艸`) sayang yang cewe kurang dapet spot.

kenapa temanya jadi kebebasan kayak gini, ga tau juga ya. pas ngetik idenya muncul gitu aja(?). maafkan segala ke-ooc-an dan ceritanya yang monoton _(┐「ε':)_

terimakasih sudah membaca /o/


End file.
